Circus Family
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Now that B is a mother she has to do what she can to keep her family safe. But now that Pennywise is awoken from his hibernation, will he be the father he has to be. Or will he abandoned them completely to do what he dose best? SEQUEL TO: Balloons and Broken Hearts
1. 1

As I layed there alone in a hospital bed, focusing on the painful contractions. I began to think of my love Peenywise. How I missed him, how I wish I would've told him I was having a baby before he went into hibernation.

Would he even be okay with it? Would it have even worked out between us? I mean for god sakes what's this baby even gonna come out looking like?! What if the doctors take my baby away from me?!

All theses thoughts were running through my head as the doctors came into the room.

How I wish he was still here with me. Holding my hand and telling me that I was gonna be okay.

I winced in pain as the doctors told me to push down hard.

I pushed and pushed, as my body worked up a sweat and I screamed out in agony!!

Next thing I knew I heard the crying of my little mircale. A beautiful little boy, with black hair like mine and from what I could see, brown hair like mine as well.

But before I could even hold him, the doctors told me that I wasn't done yet.

I looked at them confused but pushed like they told me too.

Out cam another baby, a girl! A beautiful baby girl, With red hair and brown eye.

"She looks just like her father" I said to myself.

I was now the mother of Twins, Frekin Twins!!

That was definitely not something I expected.

As I held my sleeping baby in my arms, I cried happily.

I was no longer alone in the world. I hoped that one day my babies wouls get to see their father.

Little did I know, that I wouldn't have to wait very long for that...


	2. 2

**_(3 Years Later)_*****Pennywise POV***

With a yawn and a back poping stretch. I awaoke from hibernation and got out from my little space in the sewer.

Even though it had only been three years.It felt like I had only awoken from a long nap.

Now that I was back the only thought in my mind was my girl.

How much I wanted to get back to her and hold her in my arms.

Walking out of the sewer, I changed from my usual clown self. Into my human form Tyler.

My brown hair was combed, and I looked fresh in a black jacket, a white shirt, jeans and black vans.

Even though it was raining like always, I walked happily to my old house.

I kept rehearsing in my head what I was gonna say to her.

_"Hey B...I missed you... Hey B how have you've been?...Hey B you look good..."_I sighed, this shouldn't be this hard. But I knew three years was a long time. Would she really wait for me? What if she moved? What if she didn't want me anymore.

All theses thoughts were running through my mind when I finally reached the house.

The lights were off, and the door was locked. But with the use of my powers I was able to walk in.

"B?..You home?" I called out.

But no reply came. I walked up the stairs to look for her and looked in our okd bedroom.

She wasn't there, and nothing really seemed different in the room. But as I walked down the hallway I noticed that the two rooms in the house that were empty before. Were now decorate with little kid stuff.

One was obviously a little boys room. It was coverd in alot of sports themed stuff. The bed was what looked like spiderman themed and there was lots of toys everywhere.

And in the next was a little girls room. Painted purple with posters of Princesses and Jack skellington.

And the bed was purple as well with a yellow teddy bear.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the front door unlock. And the sound of children laughed as they came into the house.

"Thomas, Melody. Go watch tv you guys mommy's gonna make us some dinner." I heard B say to the little boy and little girl.

"Kay mom" said the little boy as he took the little girls hand and ran to the living room.

As I watched them from the top of the stairs, I took my time to look them over.

The little boy had black hair and brown eyes. And was dressed in a spiderman shirt, blue jeans and little red convers.

The little girl had redish brown hair in two pigtails. Brown eyes and was dressed in a little purple dress with little silver stars, And cute little white strap on sandles.

And as I watched B go into the kitchen, I could literally feel my heart beating for her. She had gotten a little taller, and her black hair had gotten longer as well. And her body was still as curvy and perfect as I remembered.

From what I could smell she was cooking some spaghetti for her family. And even though I don't eat human food most of the time. I could feel my mouth watering at the smell of it.

At one point the little girl got up from the couch and helped B set the plates. She set out four played instead of three.

"Setting another plate for Daddy again Mel?" B asked her.

The little girl nodded happily.

"Just in case he comes home and he's hungry."

I continued to watch them eat, and I wanted to be happy for B and her family.

But on the inside I was boiling with rage! How could B do this to me?! She couldn't wait till I came back to start a family with me?! She had to go and sleep around with another guy?! I knew I had to confront her about this.

So I decided to go into her room and qait for her.

So many questions were burning inside me. And I knew the only person who could answer them was the woman I was still in love with.


	3. 3

When B was done getting her kids ready for bed. She tucked them in and began walking to her room.

I did my best to remain calm as she walked in. But I could literally feel my blood boiling and all I wanted to do was punch something.

When she walked in she turned on the light and gasped when the two of us were now face to face.

"Hiya B... Aren't you gonna say Hello to me? Or were you expecting someone else in your room?"

She stood there in shock but shook her head at my question.

"Aw what's the matter? Worried your babydaddy will find you with me? Huh? You two timing whore." I spat.

Waking up from her trance, she lifted her hand to slap me.

But before she could, I grabbed a hold of her and shook her by her shoulders.

"How could you do this to me?! I fell in love with you!!! And you go and cheat on me! Two fucking kids by another man,are you serious!?"

The whole time I shook her, B remained calm. And when I finally stopped she pushed me off of her.

"Look, I get thay this is alot to take in. And at this point all I wanna do is kick your ass. But my babies are sleeping, and guess what Asshole. I was pregnant before you went to take your little napy nap. Those are your kids too."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean yeah that could be possible. Me and B had sex before I left but...I didn't think I could get her pregnant.

All of this was so overwhelming that I sat down on the floor heavily breathing.

I mean for god sakes I eat kids, and now I'm a father!

I continued to sit there, until B kneeled down and tried to touch me.

I quickly got up and turned away from her.

"Im sorry I was agressive B. But this is all happening to fast..I need time to think."

"To think?! Are you serious?! Fine...go then. Go back to your sewer, Ive beem taking care of my kids for three years in my own. Why should it be any different now?!"

With every word she spat at me, I could feel her heart braking. I just wasn't strong enough to help her at the time.

Before I walked out the door, I turned back around and said "I love you B..just give me some time."

With that said, I walked back down the stairs and out of the house.

Unaware that a certain little one was listening the whole time.


	4. 4

**(Melody's POV)****_*Remember you guys she's only 3*_**

After mommy left my room, I stayed up on my tablet for a while. But suddenly I heard my mommy arguing with someone.

Since her room is right next door to mine, I could hear everything they were saying.

Getting out of bed, I opened my door just a crack to listen better.

I could hear mommy saying "_Fine go back to your sewer!"_Sewer? Like where the Ninja turtles live? When the door to her room opened I saw a man coming out. Tall with brown hair and he was wearing a black Jacket.

He told my mommy he loved her and walked down the staris.

I knew I would probably get in trouble if I fallowed him. But something inside me told me that that man must be...my Daddy.

Quickly putting on my pink jacket and Barbie rain boots. I slowly went down the stairs and snuck out the back door.

I could see the man walking down the nearby creek.

Mommy always said that me and my brother weren't allowed down there. But if I didn't fallow him, I might never see him again.

Slowly climbing down, I walked down the creek until I came to an open sewer hole.

It was stinky and really dark inside.But not to far I could see a light. Pushing away my fear, I walked inside and called out to him.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" I called out.

When I reached the light, I found a bunch of colorful balloons all over the place. And a big junk pile of toys.

"Wow... it's like the circus" I said to myself.

Walking over to the junk pile, I noticed a barbie doll just laying there. Not being able to resist, I reached for her. But before I could pick her up. A gloved hand grabbed my wrist making me gasp.

Looking up, I saw that it was a clown man. Tall, white clown suite, red nose, and a scary smile. But what stood out about him the most was...his red hair. It was the same shade as mine.

I looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "...Daddy?"


	5. 5

**_(PennyWise POV)_**

All I wanted to do was be alone in my sewer. But B's little girl just had to fallow me here.

Usually nothing in this whole world could scare me. But this little girl...this sweet, innocent little girl. Looked up at me without fear and called me Daddy.

God that word was so heavy! It kept echoing in my mind as I backed away from her.

"I know your my Daddy...I can feel it" Said the little girl in a serious yet cute voice.

"How do you know? I don't even know your name." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"My Name is Melody. And I know your my daddy because my mommy told you about me. She told me that your a clown and that you sleep in the sewer. And that one day you'd come home...come home daddy." She said looking up at me with her little brown eyes.

I groaned and looked away from her.

"I cant come home, your mommy doesn't want me there..and please don't call me Daddy I can't handle that right now."

"Can I call you Clown boy?" She asked with a giggle.

I nodded and turned back to her.

"Isn't your Mom going to worry when she finds out your not at home?" I asked kneeling down in front of her.

She shrugged. "Mommy is at home sleeping, she doesn't wake up till me and my big brother have to go to daycare."

At this point I nearly forgotten that I had a son. I began to wonder what he would think of me.

"Still young lady, you need to go home. It's not safe for you out here."

"Will you take me back home... please?" she asked.

There was something about this little girl that I just couldn't refuse.

Picking her up, I changed into my human form and watched as her eyes widened in amazment.

Walking out of the sewer, and down the street to the house.

Melody sang as she layed her head on my shoulder.

_"Row Row Row your boat__Gently down the stream.__Merly Merly Merly Merly__Life is but a dream."_She continued to sing that. And to be honest it settled down my nervousness as we went back into the house.


	6. 6

Very slowly and quietly I carried Melody up to her room and helped her take off her jacket and boots.

When she crawled into bed she asked me to tuck her in.

When I did I noticed she had the same Jacl skellington blanket B used to sleep with.

"You like the skellington to huh?" I asked.

She giggled, "His name is Jack and he's in my favorite movie." she said proudly.

I nodded and tried to get up to leave. But before I could, she threw her arms around me and held me.

"Love you" she said as she kissed my cheek.

I was so touched that I didn't know what to say. I just kissed her back, said goodnight and walked out.

I didn't exactly want to leave after that. So I figured Id go say im sorry to B and try to work things out.

When I walked into her room I called out to her. But she was asleep so she didn't answer me.

From what I could see, B had been crying. Tear marks were still on her face, and she was sniffling in her sleep too.

_"Way to go asshole. You finally get your girl back and you make her cry!" _I said to myself inside my head.

To make her feel better, I decided to crawl into bed with her.

But once I pulled the blanket back, she gasped and sat up in bed.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped as she coverd herself up with the sheets.

From what I saw she was wearing a low cut black tank top and black lounging shorts.

"Your little girl fallowed me back to the sewer. I didn't want her our there on her own so I brought her back home."

She galred at me. "Yeah, but that dosent explain why your in my bed you creep."

I sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Look B, Im sorry I was Physical with you and I'm sorry I just got up and left again. It's just crazy to know that a cold hearted monster like me. Could have two miracles with you babe. Look we can talk more tommrow, right now let's just get some sleep."

She groaned and turned away from me.

"Fine, but don't even think about touching me."

"Love you too B" I said before the two of ua drifted off to sleep.


	7. 7

When I woke up again, it was around 5:30am. B was still sound asleep so I didn't disturb her.

But when I turned over, I came face to face with a three year old little boy staring at me.

Black hair and brown eyes like his mother. Dressed in blue pajamas with the same spiderman I saw before.

"Uh..Hiya" I said sitting up a little.

"Hi" he said in a shy voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Thomas, what are you doing in my mom's bed?" he asked.

"Oh umm.. Well your mom invited me to sleep with her...is that okay?" I said hopping he'd stay calm.

"Yeah that's fine I guess. I came in here to ask if I could make he breakfast but I don't want to wake her up."

I looked at him confused. "But Thomas, you're only three."

"I know but mommy likes it when I make her cereal sometimes."

I nodded and got out of bed. Picking up the little boy I began to walk with him out if the room.

But before I could even turn the door knob, B woke up with a yawn.

"Mommy!" Thomas squealed as he jumped from my arms and ran over to B. He kissed her good morning and she looked over at me.

"I see you've met the man of the house" she said with sas in her voice.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, look its early. And I know you and your kiddies have places to be. So why dont you go make them something to eat and I'll help them get ready."

She shrugged and got out of bed. Put on a purple robe and handed Thomas back to me.

"You better be nice to my babies" she said with a playful smirk.

I smirked back and couldn't help but stare at her gourges behind as she walked down the stairs.

"Comeon, let's go wake up my baby sister" Said Thomas as he pulled on my arm.

"Okay okay, I'm coming". I said with eyes still glued on B.

When we entered Melody's room, Tohmas turned on the lights.

Melody groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

"She's not much of a morning person is she?" I said with a giggle.

"Nope, but I know how to get her up" Thomas said as he climbed onto her bed and started jumping.

"Wake up Mel! Wake up!"

Melody sat up and hit her brother with her pillow.

He grabbed another pillow and hit her back. The two of them continued to go back and forth with them and just played like a brother and sister normally would.

But I knew that if they got to out of hand, B would talk my ear off.

"Okay thats enough you two. Thomas stop hitting your sister, Melody wake up baby."

Once she saw me, a big smile spread across her face.

"Your still here! Yay!"

I calmed them both down and got them dressed.

I dressed Thomas in a black shirt with a skateboard on it. Jeans, and little black vans. And I dressed melody in a white dress with little red roses on it. With little red flats to match.

"There, hopefully your mom likes how I dressed you guys."

They both thanked me. And walked with me hand in hand down stairs to see what B was cooking.


	8. 8

As soon as we got down there, both kids sat at the table. As for me, I nearly jumped when a barking sound came from the backdoor.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"That's Brady, he's our puppy" said Melody proudly.

Examining him, I noticed that Brady was a little white fluffy dog. With a black nose and a black collar.

"Had to find a way to keep myself company after you left. Plus the kids like him" Said B.

I nodded and sat down at the end of the table.

I watched as B served the Kids first. Both got eggs and Bacon and juice in their sippy cups.

When she served me, my whole plate seemed to be covered in...Blood?

I looked up at her confused.

"I made you steak okay, rare like you like it. Now eat it before the kids notice." B said as she sat down next to them.

At this point I didn't even realize how hungry I was. And this steak sitting in front of me looked so damn good!

Without even using a fork and knife, I picked up the steak. And ate it as if I was a starving wild animal. Blood dripped down my mouth, as I finished off the last of it.

When I looked back up at B and the kids. I half expected them to be either scared or grossed out.

But instead, Both Thomas and Melody we're laughing and B just pretended not to notice.

When we were all done, B did the dishes and I watched a little tv with the kids.

We watched some weird some wierd show about a sponge. It was colorful and annoying, but the kids really seemed to like it.

"You guys actually enjoy this stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, SpongeBob is the best!" sais Tohmas.

"He's so funny" said Melody.

When the stupid cartoon was almost over. B came into the living room, carrying a princess backpack and a Spiderman backpack.

"Tom, Mel, come-on you guys we gotta get to school."

"B, their only three isn't that kinda young for school?" I asked.

"By school I mean day-care you bozo" she said with a playful smirk.

"But mommy I want to watch more SpongeBob with Daddy" said Thomas. Making both me and B look at him in shock.

"Umm..you can watch more later. You and your sister have to go."

Both me and B exchange glances as she put both of the kids in the backseat.

"You wanna come Ty?" B asked trying not to sound akward.

"Yeah..okay." With that said I got into her car. It was a long silent ride to the Derry daycare.


	9. 9

Pulling up to the daycare parking lot, B got out of the car and unbuckled the kids from their car seats.

"Bye Daddy" Said Thomas before giving me a hug.

"Bye clown boy" Melody said with a giggle before kissing my cheek.

"I'll be right back, Just stay in the car" said B with a warning tone in her voice.

I did as she asked and watched them as they walked into the daycare.

Both of the kids hugged B goodbye and she kissed each of them before walking away. But as she did, I noticed something that really pissed me off.

While Melody was walking to the front door, an older kid maybe 7 at the most. Ran right passed her and knocked her down hard. Causing her to cry! The kid just laughed and said "Shut up you stupid baby!"

But what I saw next put a smile on my face. Thomas pushed the kid away and helped his sistet to her feet.

"Something's gotta be done about that little shit" I said to myself before B got back into the car.

The car ride back to the house was silent. But I decided to brake the ice by saying, "Hey B since the kids have school. Doesn't that mean you have to work?'

She shrugged, "Normally I'd be at the daycare with them. I work there as a teacher, but today I called in."

"Aww B you did that just to spend time with me." I said in a teasing voice.

She shot me an angry look. "Don't flatter yourself clown boy. I only did it because we need to talk."

I just scoffed and wenr along with whatever she said. No use in making her more upset than she already was.

Once we got back, B asked me to take a seat on the coach. She went to the fridge and got two drinks.

She handed me a coke and had that monster drink she likes so much.

She snapped it open and drank it.

"You know those things will kill ya" I said in my clown voice.

"Yeah so, we're all gonna die eventually."

I gave her a sad look and drank my drink

"So I guess I should start by asking something that's been on my mind...why the fuck did you think they weren't yoir kids?" She asked practically making mw choke on the soda.

"I..I don't know...Three years is a long time B...I just..let my anger get the better of me."

"No shit Sherlock, I have the bruises to prove it."

I looked down ashamed, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before I left?" I asked in a serious voice.

She calmed down and looked away from me.

"I wanted too. I had the pregnancy test ready and everything. But then you told me you were leaving...I didn't want to hold you back. I knew you'd come back eventually. And during that time all I thought about was you. How much I missed you, how much I wish you could have been there for the twins birth. How I wished you could've been there all those nights I cried myself to sleep. I've never wanted anyone else but you."

With every word she said, I could feel the hurt in her voice.

Getting up from my seat, I took her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder.

"Im sorry B..Im so sorry. I know you need me now..and I know I need to be a father to our kids. But it's gonna be hard to give up my way of life.'

I half expected her to get angry after I said that. But instead she looked up at me and nodded.

"That's fine, just dont do anything around Thomas or Melody. I don't want them to see that."

I nodded and kissed my girl. And surprisingly she kissed me back.

We had alot of catching up to do.


	10. 10

Walking upstairs, we both went into Bs room. She sat me down and brought out a photo album.

"This is them when they were born. Thomas was born one minute before Melody, that's why he's her big brother."

I smiled and looked down at the pictures of the two of them. So cute, bundled up in a blue and pink blanket.

"When you gave birth to them B, did you have to have a C section?" I asked lifting up her shirt.

She smirked and pushed my hand away.

"Luckily no, but even if I did it would have been worth it. I love my babies so much."

"What made you choose the names Thomas and Melody?"

B shrugged and flipped more pages of the album.

"Thomas was named after a famous football player, I wanted him to grow up to be strong and successful.And Melody for my love of music. Not to mention she loves dancing just like her daddy."

I smirked at that remark."So I'm guessing Thomas is more like his mama?"

"Oh believe me Mr. Pennywise he has your sense of humor. And your love of the circus. And your daughter has your temper."

I giggled and noticed a picture of B smiling with the twins at what looked like a birthday party.

"That's them when they turned One. God I was so busy that day. I had to buy the cake, the balloons, everything. I mean I have friends to help me, but I wanted to do things my way. Pretty soon they're gonna be turning Four years old."

"I'll help you with this one B. I'll help with the Balloons, the decorations, hell I'll even be the party clown."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

Not being able to control myself anymore, I kissed her lips and layed on top of her.

"Tyler.. It's too soon" she said looking up at me.

"What do you mean? Didn't you miss this?" I asked before kissing her neck.

She nodded but pushed me away.

"I just need more time okay, I can't just open up my legs to you right now. Just give me time okay?"

I sighed but knew she was right.

Soon enough it was time to pick up the kids from school.


	11. 11

**_(A/N: Okay just a quick FYI there may be a few spelling errors im some or maybe all of my stories. But you guys have to understand that I have dislexa ok. Don't like it, you don't have to read it okay. Anyways on with the story)_****(Still in Pennywise/Tylers POV)**

On the way back to the daycare. I noticed that B looked a little nervous. "What's wrong beautiful?" I asked.

She sighed and parked the car in front of the school.

"I want you to go in with me to get the kids. But if you do..my coworkers are going to ask about you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Well..what should I say?"

I groaned, "Did they just assume you were a single mother for all these years?"

She shook her head, "No, there would be times when they would ask about the father of my children. They would ask why he wasn't around, but I always told them I didn't want to talk to them."

"Well...who cares what they say. I'm here now and that's all that matters. Come on lets go get our kids."

She nodded and walked with me hand in hand inside the daycare.

The daycare was very big and spacious. There were many classrooms filled with different age groups. And it smelled alot like bleach for some reason.

"Hey B!" Said one of the teacher's getting our attention. She was tall and pale, Black hair pulled back into a ponytail and different tattoos on her arms.

"Hey sammy, how were my baby's today?" B asked.

"Perfect like always.Hey B, who's that cutie you have with you?" Sammy asked.

"Oh umm.. he's my..."

Noticing that B was getting nervous, I decided to cut in.

"Hi there Im Tyler, I'm her boyfriend. And Thomas and Melody's father."

Once I said that, I saw Sammy's eyes widened. And I could feel B just staring at me.

"Oh, Hi Tyler. I didn't know you and B we're together. She never mentioned you before."

B shot me a look that said "Don't say anything else."

"We'll talk more about it later Sammy. Are the twins ready to go?" B asked.

Sammy nodded, handed the twins their backpacks, and walked them out of the classroom.

Both of them greeted both me and B with a hug.

When B was sure they had everything, all four of us walked to the car.

When they were strapped in, B asked "Did the two of you have a good day at school?"

Thomas said yes, But Melody just stayed quiet.

When I turned my head to check on her, I noticed that she had a cut on her knee and a big purple bruise in her arm.

Seeing her like that made my eyes start to change color in anger.

I had to find out what happened to my little girl..and soon.


	12. 12

(**That Night)**

"Baby girl are you okay?" I asked as I went into Melody's room.

She just nodded as she layed in bed petting Brady.

"You sure? I noticed earlier that you had a cut and few bruis. How did you get them?"

"What do you care clown boy?" she askes in a sassy voice.

"Woah watch it young lady, I'm not clown boy anymore. I'm your daddy."

She gave me an apologetic look and said "Chris did this to me daddy."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who's Chris?" I asked.

"He's a big kid at school who picks on me. He pushes me down and calls me a cry baby."

Sitting her on my lap, I rocked her back and forth and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry baby, daddy's gonna make sure that Chris wont bother you anymore."

"How are you gonna do that?" she asked.

I just shushed her and tucked her underneath her blankets.

"Don't worry about it Mel, you just get some sleep okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Doing as I said, she closed her eyes and fell asleep snuggling her puppy close.

Walking back downstairs, I found Thomas asleep in B's lap on the couch.

"Hey, is she okay?" B asked.

"Yeah, she told me everything.B..Im gonna get that little asshole for messing with our baby girl."

I half expected her to stop me or tell me not to do it. But instead she told me to be careful and told me where that little asshole hangs out at night. Turns out he wasn't exactly a saint at home either.

"He hangs around the abandoned skate park, try not to bring blood into the house okay?"

"Umm okay...B why aren't you stopping me?" I asked.

"Because, I'm tired of that little punk always messing with my baby. Not to mention his mom was a bitch to me at work all the time. If you ask me they deserve it."

I smirked at my girl and changed into my clown form.

"Love you B, see you later on."

When I got to the skate park, I found chris throwing rocks at a stray cat and laughing like an idiot.

But once he saw me I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Hi ya Chris. Aren't you gonna say hello?"

Chris just stood there in silence, and I could see him shaking.

"Aww what's wrong? Is the big kid scared of little old pennywise?"

Chris nodded and began backing away from me.

"Aww don't be scared, look I have some candy' I said pulling out a hard candy from my pocket.

Chris reached for it slowly and I could see a stupid little grin forming on his face. But I smiled in delight when my hand reached out and began squeezing his neck.

He tried so desperately to scream, but before he could. I snapped his neck like a twig!

I took a bite out of his neck and face and threw the rest of his body into the open skatepark hole.

"That will teach you not to mess with my kids."

Walking back home, I licked the rest of the access blood off my fingers. And was very proud, that I found a way to keep Melody and Thomas safe.


	13. 13

**(3 Days later)**

Melody had been coming home alot happier now. But of course her and Thomas had noticed that Chris was missing from school.

When they would tell me and B about it, B told them to not worry about him.

I felt bad lying to my kids, but like B said. They're only three years old, they don't need to be exposed to anything this dark.

That night, me and the kids were sitting around in the couch watching that weird Jack skellington movie.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Thomas asked.

"She went out for a little while Tom, dont worry she'll be back" I said while ruffling his hair.

"Look daddy, there's jack!" said melody pointing to the TV.

"Yep, he's kinda skinny" I said with a giggle.

"Skinny abd boney" said Thomas laughing right aling with me.

But we stopped laughing when B came through the door with some groceries and a little glass bowl.

"Whatch got there B?" I asked.

"Just a little early birthday gift for my babies" She said putting down the glass bowl on the table.

Once the twins heard her say present, they jumped up from the couch and ran to see what it was.

Both of them gasped in excitement when they saw what it was.

"Look Daddy its a little fishy" said Melody jumping up and down.

"He's so cute! And he swims fast like a shark" said Thomas.

"Aww that's real sweet of you B, they look really happy" I said putting my arm around her.

"Thanks Ty, come here I wanna talk to you" she said before grabbing my hand.

"We'll be right back you guys, mommy wants to talk to me okay."

"Okay" said both of the twins.

B lead me into her bedroom and locked the door behind us.

"If you wanted to spend some time with me B, all you had to do was ask" I said with a flirtatious wink.

She smirked and shook her head at me.

"Yeah, yeah. As tempting as that may be Tyler, I brought you in here to talk with you about the twins birthday.

"I want to throw the birthday party this weekend and I want to know if you still wanted to be the clown."

I smirked wider and changed into my clown form.

"Im at your service B, Pennywise the dancing clown ready to entertain the kiddies."

"I know there gonna love it. But I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't do anything to any of the other kids that will be there at the party."

"Yeah B, I wont do anything. Believe me I wont do anything to put you or the kids in danger. Plus theses days when I get hungry I go after older kids who sneak out and do things their not supposed to."

B nodded and out of nowhere hugged me.

"You truly are a good father, I love that about you."

I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"I'll do what I can B, for the sake of our family."

Once I said that, she looked into my now blue eyes and I looked back into her brown eyes.

And as if something came over me, I leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed back and the kiss began to get more intense.

Changing back into my tyler form, I layed her down and began touching her all over. And to my surprise she actually let me.

We were about to have the most passionate sex that we both had been craving.

But before either of us could do anything, a loud knock on the door caught our attention.

"Mommy! Daddy! Chris is on the news" said Thomas through the door.

Both of us jumped up and ran to the living room.


	14. 14

Both me and B ran into the living room and found Mel and Tom with their eyes glued to the T.V.

**_"The body of a local boy Chris Newman was found tonight. The boys body had seemed to be torn to bits and his throat had been slit. Authorities have no leads to who killed the boy. But if you have any information please contact the police."_**Both me and B exchanged looks and she looked somewhat angry and worried.

"Chris is..dead?" Thomas asked us in a scared voice.

B shushed him and picked him up.

"Help me put the kids to bed will ya?" Said B bearly looking at me.

I did as she asked and picked up Melody who was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

When I layed her down in her bed, she asked me "Did Chris die because he was mean?"

"Umm..No baby thats not why. Theses things juat happen sometimes. Are you sad?"

She shook her head, "Is it bad that I'm kinda happy he's gone?"

I looked at her in shock, but I knew why she felt that way.

"Dont think about it to much okay? Get some sleep Melody, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

Walking out of her room I went in to check on Thomas.

He was still up and staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Tom, you okay?"

He looked over at me with a sad face and said the same thing as his sister.

"Is it bad that im happy he's gone? I mean I know that he was mean to us but I didn't want him to die."

I sighed, my kids weren't cold killers like me. They still had emotions after all.

I shushed him and told him not to think about it anymore.

I stayed with him till he fell alseep, then I walked into Bs room.

"You're mad aren't you?" I asked.

"No Tyler im worried. If they find out you killed chris, you'll be away from us again!"

I pushed her back onto the pillows and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down, no one is taking me anywhere. I'll be careful next time okay?"

She nodded and let out a frustrated groan.

"Next time something like this happens, your ass is going back to the sewer!"

I smirked at my angry girl and held her till she fell asleep.


	15. 15

**_(The Weekend of the Twins Birthday)_**

Sleeping soundly in my bed, I was awoken by the sound of little footprints running across the hall. Next thing I know, the door to the room burst open and I was attacked by the twins.

"Daddy wake up!!" Said Thomas shaking me.

"It's our birthday!! It's our birthday!!" Said Melody practically jumping on me.

I got up and yawned, "I know it is. Happy birthday Tom and Mel." I said doing my best to sound as excited as they were.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's downstairs setting up the party table" said Thomas.

"Yeah, mommy said she got us two cakes and pizza and soad and candy and all kinds of stuff" said Melody.

"Alright well I'll go help her set up. You guys go watch TV okay?"

Both of the kids replied with "Okay

Daddy."

Doing as they were told, I went downstairs to find B in the backyard setting things up like the kids said.

"Hey babe, you need any help?" I asked.

"Do what you do best and set up some balloons for the kids" she said with a smirk.

Giving her a creepy smile, I replied with "Do you want a balloon too young lady?"

She gave me a playful shove and told me to get to work.

Using my clown abilities, I made alot of red balloons appear all over the yard. And I even set up a colorful bouncey house for the kids.

"Aw Ty it looks great, you're the best" sais B happily.

"I know" I said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go help the kids get dressed, wait till later to change into your clown self okay?"

I nodded and couldn't wait to see how my kids would look on their big day. And just who exactly would show up to the party.


	16. 16

Soon enough our backyard was filled with couples, little kids, and lots of Bs co-workers.

To say that I felt a little out of place would be a total understatement. I stood there in a corner of the yard drinking a beer. And watching each of my family members doing their own thing.

B was standing by the food table with her friends. She looked absolutely beautiful dressed in a light blue short dress with pink pattern flowers. White short heeled shoes and her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She looked so happy, just chatting and laughing with the other women.

I looked over at Melody, god she looked so cute. She was wearing a long sleved black blouse with pink roses, a little pink skirt, and pink rain boots. And her hair was down a straight. She was currently with her friends from school playing with those so called barbie dolls.

As for my boy, he was dressed in a blue shirt with the words **_Patriots_** written in red on it. Blue jeans and white Convers.

He was having a good time tossing the football around with the other little boys there.

Noticing that I was alone, B walked over to me.

"Hey Ty you okay?" She asked before kissing me on my cheek.

"Yeah im fine, just don't know alot of people here."

"Well there are other dad's here why dont you go talk with them?"

I nodded and walked over to a group of three dads.

"Hey guys Im Tyler,mind if I join you?" I asked hoping I didn't sound weird.

"Yeah man, how are you? My names Mike" Said the first dad. He was tall and white, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"And this is Grady and Quinten."

I looked over at the other guys that were introduced.

Grady was a little short, with spikey black hair, a hairy face and galsses.And Quinten was black and bald and also wore glasses.

"So your the dad of the twins right?" Quinten asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally be at one of their birthday parties."

Grady looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well you see I wasn't in their lives for the first three years. Because I...was...in a coma! Yeah..The doctors said I was lucky to come out of it" I said hoping my excuse convinced them.

"Aw man that's insane, sorry to hear that man" said Mike taking a chug of his beer.

We continued to talk with each other, and I was getting along with them well.Soon enough it was time for the cake.

All the guests gathered around the table and Melody and Thomas stood in front of two cakes. One was pink with rainbow sprinkels, that said Happy Birthday Melody. And the other was blue with the same Patriots symbol as he had on his shirt on it.

While everyone sang Happy birthday to the twins. B stood next to me and held my hand, and from what I could see she was smiling and she had tears in her eyes as the twins blew out their candles.

As Bs co-workers were handing the kids pieces of cake. I noticed a woman standing in the corner of the yard smoking a cigarette. She was super skinny, had tangely dried blonde hair. And was dressed in a skanky looking cheeta print dress with black heels and black sunglasses.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"Oh.. that's Chloe, she's...chris's mom" said B in a nervous voice.

"Why the hell is she here?" I asked.

"She must of came with one of the other mom's, I know I didn't invite her."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. "Well let's just ignore her, this day is special for Tom and Mel."

She nodded and told me to go change into my clown form.

I smirked and ran off into the house so no one would see me.


	17. 17

After changing into my awsome self, I looked outside to see all of the little kids sitting around the yard. Once I came outside all the little kids clapped for me, and Melody and Thomas cheered the most.

"Look everyone! Its th dancing clown!" Said B before turning on some weird circus music.

Kicking up my feet, I began dancing for all the little kids. And I even made all of them Balloon animals.

But what I also noticed was that some of the little kids seemed to be afriad of me! And just smelling their fear made my mouth water.

But with all theses parents watching I knew it was to risky to pick out my next meal.

At point B's friend Sammy asked, "Where'd Tyler go?"

We both exchanged glances and relaized that no one knew that the clown was me, wich I guess was a good thing.

"Oh um, I sent him to the store to pick up some more coke. The kids go through that damn soda like its water" she said.

When my act was done, both Thomas and Melody tackled me into a tight hug.

"We know it's really you daddy, were just pretending for the other kids" said Melody.

"You were so awsome!!" Said Thomas.

I hugged and kissed each of them and waved goodbye to the other kids.

To make it look like I really left, I walked around the yard and to the front of the house. But what I didn't realize was that someone was fallowing me. And from the smell of ciggarets I could only guess who it was. And once I turned around I saw that it was indeed Chloe.

"Hey there Mr. Clown, want a beer?" she asked handing me a beer bottle.

"Um no thanks" I said with a disgusted look on my face, as she chugged the bottle down.

"You know ever since my son died, and my asshole of a husband left me, Ive been so lonely." She said getting super close to me.

"Ya umm.. sorry to hear that" I said trying to move away from her.

"You know, I've always had a thing for clowns. Your pretty sexy Mr. clown" she said flashing me her ugly smile.

"Sorry lady im not interested" I said in a serious voice.

Just as she was about to make another move, someone clearing their throat behind us caught my attention.

When I saw that it was B, I began to panic.

"What's going on here?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing, just admiring how sexy this clown is" said Chloe in a sassy voice.

"Well you do realize Chloe, that that clown is my boyfriend in a costume right?" B said getting very pissed off.

"Oh is that the case? No wonder I found him so sexy."

B contiued to galre at her, "Just get out of here Chloe! You weren't invited anyways."

Chloe just smirked and turned back twards me.

"If you ever get board with little Ms. fussy pants you know where to find me." With that said, Chloe finally left.

B looked up at me with the same pissed off look.

"B, you know id never cheat on you" I said changing back into my human form.

"Okay whatever, Let's just go back to the party."

I sighed and fallowed her back to the backyard.

**_(Later)_**After the kids opened up their presents and everyone else helped us clean up the party was finally over.

But during that whole time, B was being a little stand offish twards me. I could te she was still upset about what happened earlier.

At the moment Melody was up in her room playing, and Thomas was showing Brady the new gold fish.

As for B she had locked herself in the bathroom and from what I could hear she was in the shower.

Not wanting things to stay that way between us, I knocked on the door.

"B? You okay in there?" I asked.

"Go away!! I don't want to talk" she practically screamed.

Not listening to her, I used my abilities to unlock the door. When I found her, she was sitting underneath the water of the shower with her face buried in her knees.


	18. 18

Just hearing that low voice of hers made me want to take her right then and there. I wanted to slam her against that shower wall and make her scream. But of course before we could even do anything, there came a tiny knock on the door.

"Mommy!! Come quick!!" Said Melody who seemed to be crying.

Turning off the water, B wrapped herself in her robe and handed me a towel.

"What's wrong baby?" B asked in a worried voice.

"The fishy died" she said through tears.

Both me and B exchanged glances and knew we had to do something to calm her down.

Taking both of our hands, Melody lead us down the stairs and showed us the dead fish in the bowl.

Thomas stood next to her looking sad, and petting brady.

"I'm sorry your fish died you guys, but there is something we can do with him."

And with that said I grabbed the fish bowl and lead my kids into the bathroom.

When we walked in I stood over the toilet with B and the kids behind me.

"Is fishy gonna go in there so he can swim again?" asked Thomas.

"Sort of, if we flush the fish down the toilet he ummm uhh.." I said not knowing exactly how to explain it to my kids.

"He'll be able to swim in the sewer, that's where all the fishies live when they die. They get together and become friends" Said B pulling the twins close to her.

"That's right, now say goodbye to the fish."

"Bye fishy" said Thomas.

"Bye Bye fishy" said Melody wiping away her tears.

Once I dumped the fish into the toilet, I flushed him down. And turned back twards the twins.

"Don't worry you guys, if you guys keep being good like you have been.Mommy and daddy will get you a new goldfish."

Both of them said "Okay" and went off to their rooms.

"Well that wasn't easy" I said.

"I Know, I hate to see them so unhappy. Hopefully they'll get over it soon" said B before she walked off to put the kids to bed.

As for me, I couldn't help but wonder of the stupid fish would really end up in my sewer.

**(Later that night)**

**_*Thomas's POV*_**

After mommy tucked me in, I could still hear my sister crying in her room. I didn't want her to bw sad anymore so I decided that I'd go down to the sewer myself and see if I could find fishy.

Once I was sure my mom and dad were asleep.

I slipped on my black jacket, red convers and grabbed a flashlight, a jar of water, and a net. Putting everything I needed into my Spiderman backpack, I snuck downstairs twards the back door. But while I did, Brady jumped up and barked.

"Shhh, Brady bad boy. Go back to sleep before you wake Everyone up."

But he just continued jump up on me and wag his tail.

I sighed, "Okay fine you can come, but you better listen to me."

Grabbing his collar, me and Brady snuck out of the house and walked down the street to the sewer.

**(Pennywises POV)**

With a yawn I opened my eyes and saw that the clock read 10:30pm.

Slowly getting out of bed, I crept out of the room and went downstairs to see if we had anymore of that stake stuff.

But as I did I noticed that Brady wasn't downstairs like he always was, and the backdoor was left wide open!

"Great, first the damn fish and now the dog too!" I said to myself.

Quickly running outside I ran down the street hoping to find brady. Ignoring the growling feeling that was rumbling in my stomach.


	19. 19

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

When me and Brady made it to the open sewer in the ditch, I had to hold myself back from gaging.

"Kinda stinky huh Brady?"

He barked and started running inside.

"Hey!! wait for me" I said before turning on thr flashlight and walking inside. While we splashed through the gross grey water. I pointed my flashlight down to see if I could find the fish.

But while I was looking, Brady started barking at something!

Looking down I saw that it was the fish!! It swam right past us super fast.

Running after it, me and brady made splashing noises and he kept barking really loud.

We ran so fast that I didn't realize how deep in the sewer we were now.

**_(Pennywise's POV)_**

I walked up and down the street calling Brady's name. It wasn't until I got close to the sewer opening that I heard him barking.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" I wondered.

Walking inside, I continued to call for him.

Hearing the splashing noises of his little feet told me he wasn't to far away from me.

With the help of my color changing eyes, I was able to see him ahead of still barking.

But who I saw with him gave me mixed feelings of worry and anger!

**_(Thomas's POV)_**

Grabbing the net from my backpack, I got on my knees in the dirty water and scooped fishy up.

"Look Brady I got him" I said showing him.

But when I looked at fishy again, he wasn't the same little orange goldfish I remembered. He was now an ugly grey color with red eyes and sharp teeth!

Just looking at him got me scared, but the next thing I knew, he bit me! He bit mw right on my hand making me cry out in pain.

I threw the stupid fish in another part of the sewer and ran with Brady back to the exit.

But as I ran, I bumped into someone! Pointing my flashlight upward, I saw that I was my dad. And he did not look happy at all.


	20. 20

**_*Thomas's POV*_**

"Umm...Hi Daddy" I said picking myself up from the water. I had a nervous smile on my face as hw stared at me with a mad face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I began to get nervous. "I...I came down here to see if I could find fishy for Melody. She was just so sad Daddy I didn't want her to be sad anymore."

Once I said that my dad sighed and knelt down to be at eye level with me.

"Son, it's nice of you to think of your sisters feelings. But this is no place for. four year old boy like you. This sewer is where Daddy used to live. And when he lived here, little kids would come inside and they would never come out again. Promise me you'll never come back here.. at least not without me?"

I nodded and pushed back a few tears.

My dad gasped and took my hand in his. It wasn't until now, that I realized that I was bleeding.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"The fishy...he bit me... he's not little and orange and sweet anymore."

My dad looked around and with one quick swoop of his hand. He picked up fishy and took a bite out of his head.

I gaged as he swallowed the rest of the fish and spat out the bones.

"Now he cant get you son."

Taking my hand again, he used his powers to heal the cut.

"Lets get you home, if your mother sees that you're gone she's gonna have a heart attack.

With that said, my dad walked hand in hand with me back home with Brady right beside us.

**_*Pennywise's POV*_**

We were able to sneak back into the house without waking up the girls. I helped Thomas change into a pair of clean pajamas, and tucked him into bed.

"For what you did young man, you should be punished. But daddy is willing to let you slide. But next time you wont be so lucky. And please dont tell your mother or sister what happened tonight."

Thomas nodded and cried on my shoulder.

"Im sorry Daddy" he said.

I held him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay son, I'm telling you this because I don't want to lose you. You and your sister are so precious to me, and I know I haven't always been there. But daddy is here now and I wont let anything happen to you."

With that said I kissed my son goodnight and slowly shut his door behind me.

But when I turned around, I came face to face with B who looked concerned.

Thinking up an excuse I said, "Everything is fine babe, the little one just had a bad dream. Lets go back to bed."

Taking her hand we walked back to room. But half way there she stopped walking and said "I dont want to sleep...I want you" she said in a lustful voice.

Without hesitation I took her into my arms, ran into the room and locked the door behind us.


	21. 21

**_(WARNING!! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.)_*****Pennywise POV***Just having her near me got me aroused. Her soft hair against my face, the sweet scent of her skin. And her soft moist lips against mine. I could hardly wait to lay her down and show her how much I missed and craved her.

But just as I layed her down on the bed, I realized something...I stinked like sewer water!!! And if B were to find out I was there, the mood would be ruined.

"Whats wrong?" she asked putting a hand to my cheek.

"I..umm.. I'm overheating in here babe, I need to shower real quick kay?"

She nodded, but I could tell she was kinda disappointed.

"I wont be long I promise" I said before kissing her and heading off to the bathroom.

Turning on the hot water, I stepped in and washed every scent of that water off of me. Until I pretty much smelled all flowery. Like the body wash that was in thr shower.

Just as I was about to turn off the water. The bathroom door opend,then shut again with a lock.

Next thing I knew, my girl stepped in the shower with me. And I could bearly control my heart beat...

**_*B's POV*_**

I couldn't wait anymore. I mean yeah it was nice of him to want to smell nice for me. Honestly he kinda smelled dirty and his breath smelled like he had just eaten fish.But I didn't care at this point. I wanted him more than ever, and I knew I had to do something about it.

So once I took everything off, I wrapped myself in my bath robe and made my way into the bathroom.

Once I stepped into the shower, his now blue eyes looked my body up and down. I could see the lust in them, and slowly walked up to him till his back was against the wall of the shower.

I could see the lust growing stronger and stronger as my whole body got wet underneath the shower head.

"Babe...what are you doing in here?" he asked in a almost nervous voice.

"I couldn't wait anymore, so I thought id come to you."

Before he could say anything else, I reached up and kissed him.

By the way his body tensed up I could tell he was shocked by my actions.

He continued to stay that way as I kissed his neck, and went down to his neck, and lower to his chest.

Even though I could feel his eyes on me the entire time, I tried to hide my blushing cheeks.

"I umm...want to try something new okay?"

He nodded and let me do as I wanted. I took a deep breath and got down on my knees.

His big member was staring at me right in the face. Practically begging for me to do something with it.

So slowly I stroked it and playfully kissed it, making him groan in pleasure.

Wanting to hear more, I stroked it one last time before putting it in my mouth.

He gasped in suprise, but I knew he was enjoying it by the way he threw his head back and moaned.

I continued to go at it, until he pulled me up to my feet and pushed me against the wall of the shower.

Next thing I knew, I was stardling his waist, and he slowly went inside of me.

To prevent me from moaning to loud, he kissed me and swirled his tounge around with mine.

He continued to slam into me, so much that I could feel bruises starting to form on my back.

Pulling apart for air, Ty put his forhead against mine as we both stood there heavily breathing.

"Babe, can we finish this in the bed room?" he asked.

"Sure, but carry me?" I asked with a small pout.

He smirked at me, turned off the shower and carried mw into our bedroom.

For the rest of the night we went at it like rabbits.

I swear to god ive never orgasimed so much in my life.

Eventually we both fell asleep, still naked in eachothers arms.


	22. 22

**(_Peenywise's POV)_**

After a wonderful night, I turned over and tried to wrap my arm around B. But when I did, there was only an empty space there.

Looking over at the clock I noticed tjat it was already noon.

On the dresser was a note for me.

_"Ty__I knew you needed sleep so that's why I didn't wake you up.__Thomas went over to his friend Richie's house. And me and Mel went to the store to buy some things.__We should all be back by three.__Love__-B__PS. Ieft you some stakes in the oven for you, enjoy."_

Just reading that made me realize how hungry I was. And that I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

So quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, I walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

Once I got there, my whole mouth began to water. The aroma of the steaks was making me so damn hungry!!

I didn't even bother to grab a plate of utensils. I took the steak and ate it like it was the best thing in thr whole world.

"I love a man who loves to eat" said a voice behind me making me jump.

When I turned around I saw that it was Chloe.

Swallowing what was in my moth and I gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I asked.

She smirked at me and took another drag of her gross smelling cigarette.

"The back door was open, your baby mama really should think about getting some new locks for this place."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Can you leave Chloe? Can't you see that what me and B have is real and nothing you do can stop it?!"

"Oh stop it Tyler, Why waist your time with a girl who's to busy with two kids, when you can have a real woman do anything you want?"

I glared at her, "Shut your disgusting mouth, B is the only woman I want."

She got closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I can change that, just give me a chance."

With that said, the stupid bitch leaned in to kiss me, but with all my strength I pushed her to the floor.

But she just giggled like an idiot and got back up.

"I like a man who plays rough, maybe we should take this upstairs."

I pushed her again, but after I did I saw B standing there at the back door.

I immediately began to panic, what the hell was B going to think?!

But what she did next made my jaw drop. She grabbed Chloe by her greasy blonde hair and threw her hard against the kitchen wall.

So hard that Chloe began bleeding from her mouth and B had a big chunk of hair in her hand.

Chloe tried to get up again, but B kicked her back down.

"I thought I told your skanky ass to stay away from us" B said through gritted teeth.

Chloe just giggled again and wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"You know B, I wouldn't be over here. If you knew how to pay more attention to your man, than those two little brats of yours."

Once she said that, I coud literally see the falmes of hell in Bs eyes.

She kicked Chloe again and again until I was pretty sure I heard her ribs brake.

Chloe layed there holding herself, as B stood over her.

"Dont you ever fucking talking about my kids again you stupid slut! At least I have my kids, your just sad and lonley cause your husband left you and your son is now a rotting corpse!"

Chloe galred up at B, "So what?! Why should Tyler have you, your just a boaring, black haired, stretch marked, fat, daycare working bitch! At least with me he'd be more sastified."

B turned over at me, and said "Show her what you really are Tyler...Or should I say... Pennywise."

I smirked at her and stood in front of Chloe.

I could see and smell her fear as I changed right before her eyes.

"Still want me?" I said with a giggle.

She screamed as I showed her my sharp teeth and tore out chunks of her face and throat.

Chloe was now just a disgusting pile of dead flesh, bleeding out on the kitchen floor.


	23. 23

B took my hand as we both stood over Chloe's corpse.

"Are you gonna eat her?" B asked.

I gave her an "Are you kidding me?" Type of look. But i could tell by her body lan that she was serious.

"Nah, i think ill just take her body to rot in the sewer. Babe where's Melody I don't want her to see this."

"Dont worry, she's with Thomas and his friends I dropped her off on the way here. But your right, I dont want the twins to see something like this. You take care of the body and I'll get the mop."

Doing as she said, I threw Chloe's body over my shoulder and crawled down an open sewer hole.

I smirked as I watched her lifless body float up to the ceiling. Finally she wouldn't bother me, my girl or my kids ever again.

By the time I got back home, the blood was cleaned up and B was sitting at the dinner table with the kids.

"Hey Ty, your just in time for dinner" she said with a smile on her face.

The kids greeted me with their usual happy squeals, and I sat at the other end of the table.

As the kids ate, me and B exchanged nervous galnces but we didn't say a word.

When we were all done eating we put the kids to bed and went back downstairs.

"Im sorry you had to clean all of that up baby, I didn't want to kill anyone in our house."

B shrugged, "That's not whay im worried about. How long do you have until you have to take another nap? I can handel it,but what about the kids?" she asked.

I hadn't even thought of that, of course B was always one step ahead of me.

"B...you dont have to worry about that. If I stay in human form, I won't have to take my long rest. Ill stay here with you and the twins."

She gave me a small smile, but from what I could see she had tears in her eyes.

"B, whats wrong?"

"I know this is going to sound stupid... but what Chloe said got to me. I do have stretch marks, and im not exactly skinny. Will you still love me when im no longer young..and beautiful?"

I sighed and pulled her close to me.

"Shut up, nothing in this whole world is going to make me stop loving you."

She looked up at me with that same goofy smile and kissed me.

"In the mean time lets just stay the loving family we are. Until the kids are ready to know about what I do, we'll just keep it to oursleves.

B nodded and layed her head on my chest. We didn't know what the future would hold for us, but we just hoped it would be interesting.

**_(Well that's the end of this story. Im thinking of writing another one where the kids arw older and are going to be friends with the members of the losers club. Until then thank you to everyone who liked this story and reviewed it.)_**


End file.
